Cuestiones diplomáticas
by Roderick Roan
Summary: Cuando Suou hizo la propuesta, extendiendo la mano al representante del pueblo de Siderasia, nación rica y militarmente desarrollada, los habitantes de la Ballena de Barro pensaron que sería...eso. Amistad. Empatía. Diplomacia. Política... Y no algo más. (Lord) Rochalizo (Anastenagamos Neie Imiskin Emarika Antipatros Amonlogia...) no lo entendió de esa manera.


Cuestiones diplomáticas

* * *

Desde que llegó ese joven tan extraño a Faláina, sus habitantes están desconcertados. No es como cuando trajeron la guerra al hermoso paraíso de arena, claro está. Pero...

El mundo exterior tiene las costumbres más extrañas. Aquel hombre, por ejemplo. Suou le habló (y a su comitiva, claro está) sobre una alianza. Diplomacia. Política.

Crear un puente entre ambas naciones.

Los habitantes de la Ballena de Barrio eran humildes, sí, pero tenían una formación intelectual, sobre todo autodidacta y un sistema establecido. Nunca pensaron que verían más almas que las de su gente. Pero estaban preparados para el supuesto.

Cuando Suou hizo la propuesta, extendiendo la mano al representante del pueblo de Siderasia, nación rica y militarmente desarrollada, pensaron que sería... _eso_. Amistad. Empatía.

Diplomacia. Política...Lo lógico. En _cualquier_ país.

¿Verdad?

( _Lord_ ) Rochalizo ( _Anastenagamos Neie Imiskin Emarika Antipatros Amonlogia_...) no lo entendió de esa manera.

Cuando Suou, el alcalde, hizo su ofrecimiento, lo observó con detenimiento y murmuró para sí:

—Ya veo...su sociedad está tan atrasada que no hace distinción entre roles de género cuando se trata de uniones maritales...pero si me rehúso, estaré ofendiendo la tradición de este pueblo, así que como representante diplomático, tendré que aceptar o podría desatar una guerra.

Su voz era tan alta y expresiva, sin embargo, que nadie en la sala de reuniones dejó de oírlo. Ni de fruncir las cejas con inquietud. En especial Suou, al que tomó de las manos, acercando su rostro y hablando arrastrando las palabras, como si acaso el idioma de ambos fuese muy diferente.

—De acuerdo...YO, Lord Rochalizo Anastenagamos Neie Imiskin Emarika Antipatros Amonlogia, te declaro mi prometido y consorte de mi noble casa. De modo que Siderasia y la Faláina estén unidos de una vez y para siempre.

Hasta la última gota de sangre se fue del rostro de Suou. Un frío poco común recorrió las espaldas y petrificó a los habitantes de la Ballena de Barro que estaban allí presentes.

Pronto, la palidez de Suou fue reemplazada por un profundo sonrojo.

—¡Yo...! ¡L-Lord Rochalizo...! No sé cómo...Digo, esto no...—comenzó a atropellarse el joven alcalde, temblando de pánico. A lo cual, el noble colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios, impidiéndole redondear su idea del profundo malentendido.

—¡Guarda silencio, _salvaje_! Sé que desposar a un heredero al trono de tan avanzado país como lo es Siderasia, estaba fuera de tus posibilidades, pero he decidido hacer este sacrificio en nombre de mi gente, teniendo presente la necesidad de ambas partes y como muestra de respeto hacia vuestras retorcidas y vergonzosas tradiciones.

Suou abrió la boca, evidentemente al borde del desmayo. Ese hombre lo miró como si evaluara su inteligencia. Volvió a hablar con incluso mayor lentitud, señalándose a sí mismo.

—Tú...y yo... _alcalde bárbaro_ , nos _caaa-saaaa-reeee-moooos_...en _maaaa-triii-mooo-niooo_ —aclaró, ahora volviendo el dedo índice hacia Suou nuevamente, quien había desarrollado un tick en el labio y la ceja desde hacía medio minuto, comprendiendo su nueva situación.

Irreversible, con la maquinaria del orgullo de Lord Rochalizo puesta en marcha.

Los múltiples consejeros del noble extranjero prorrumpieron en aplausos. La gente de la Faláina acompañó dubitativamente el festejo. Pronto llovieron el arroz seco y los pétalos de flores encima de la... _pareja_. Suou aparentaba un mareo cuando Lord Rochalizo lo cargó sin muchas dificultades y amagó, seguido por su comitiva, por el pasillo hacia el cuarto donde dormía.

Tal vez una de las chicas más confundidas por todo esto era Ginshu.

—Chakuro...sabes que soy analfabeta y no entiendo mucho de estas cosas pero, dime...¿Pueden _casarse_ ellos en _algo más_ que _matrimonio_?

El apodado _destructor_ sacudió la cabeza, evidentemente tan abrumado como ella y quizá solo un poco menos mortificado que Suou, de quien escuchaba gritos como mínimo sorprendidos desde el pasillo.

—Pues...¿ _Obviando_ que son hombres los dos? Supongo que podrías decir que se están casando en...diplomacia y amistad —se esforzó por analizar Chakuro, tomando notas mentales de los registros que escribiría.

— _¡Espera, consorte, no huyas! ¡Soy consciente de que los deberes maritales pueden ser difíciles de satisfacer la primera noche, pero haré un esfuerzo especial por tu causa y te trataré como lo hubiera hecho si en mi lecho fueras mujer!_ —dijo la voz solapada de Lord Rochalizo desde el lejano pasillo y probablemente, el interior del cuarto de Suou.

— _¡No es que no esté dispuesto, es solo que es muy repentino, necesito...tiempo, Lord Rochalizo Anastenagamos Neie Imiskin Emarika Antipatros Amonlogia! Por favor...no se encolerice con Faláina y mi gente...Una vez me haga a la idea..._

Tanto Chakuro como la señorita Ginshu decidieron que no querían escuchar más. La reunión sin duda había terminado.

¿Exitosamente?

* * *

 **N/A:** _Perla Shumajer_ , donde sea que estés...El Sur te recuerda. -saludo de respeto Panem- xD


End file.
